Rainy Day
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was always a smart girl, knowledgeable, curious, thrived for knowledge (but always took major steps back away from anything having to do with mathematical equations); there was few a small problems though: She went to his school, she was a year older than him, she could see Ryuk… On the plus side she was an avid Kira supporter, did he mention that she was gorgeous?
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Day**

**Anime/Manga Crossover**

**InuYasha/Death Note**

**Rating:** T

**Language:** English

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, I do not own Death Note; I own the idea for this story; I do not own the idea of the characters. All rights to these characters are not mine.

**Things to Know:** Higurashi Kagome was always a smart girl, knowledgeable, curious, thrived for knowledge (but always took major steps back away from anything having to do with mathematical equations); there was few a small problems though: She went to his school, she was a year older than him, she could see Ryuk… On the plus side she was an avid Kira supporter (claiming to have seen enough death and crime to last five life times.)

Did he forget to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous?

**Rainy Day**

Kagome rolled the plaid umbrella between her hands to get rid of unnecessary rain drops, she sighed as she walked contentedly next to her boyfriend as they passed shops in the shopping district of the Kanto Region in Japan.

Her boyfriend hummed slightly in thoughts of his next move to take care of the world's filth. Kagome sighed as she glanced at him from the corner of her blue eyes, seeing that his eyes weren't as focused as they usually were- so he must've been deep in thought.

Kagome glanced further behind her, seeing the Shinigami she had come to adore floating behind them at a leisurely pace. He noticed her glance and grinned widely, Kagome smiled back and turned back towards the direction where they were walking- which was towards an antique shop because Kagome's mother spotted a small pot that she really wanted for her birthday (which was in a few days.)

Kagome blinked in surprise when her umbrella was wretched from her hands, she looked and noticed her smirking boyfriend with the umbrella raised above his head. Kagome was speechless for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to berate him, but he then jumped in a puddle that she was planning on avoiding, splashing it all over her shoes and up her pants.

"Light-!" Kagome gasped and planned to yell at him, but he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her quickly and fiercely so the words would die on her lips, and they did just that.

Kagome took a few deep breaths to steady her heart beat as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what was _that _for?" Kagome said quietly.

"What's a little rain without a little fun?" Light said innocently, though there was a knowingness and deceptive glint in his eye. Kagome rolled her eyes at his sudden playful nature.

"Oh yeah? And what's the real reason?" She challenged, still pressed against him and his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, you got me. I don't like it when you're attention is on someone else besides me, Kagome." Light mumbled, pressing his mouth against hers.

She hummed against his lips and pushed him away slightly.

"Never, _Kira_." She whispered, smile tugging at her lips. Light chuckled darkly as he righted her again, she sighed and noticed her wasn't holding her umbrella.

"Umm… Light, where's my umbrella?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking behind him and noticing it blowing down the street.

"Umm…" He said awkwardly, Kagome gasped and shoved passed him, running down the street.

"My umbrella!" She yelled. Ryuk chuckled behind the shocked teenaged boy.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go chase after her?" Ryuk asked, grinning from ear to ear. Light scowled at him.

"_Kira _doesn't _chase _things, Ryuk." Light grumbled under his breath. Ryuk chuckled.

"Maybe Kira doesn't, but both have a girlfriend with a bad temper and would profoundly reward both readily if he somehow helped get her favored umbrella back." Ryuk pointed out. Light only stood still for a moment longer before sprinting down the sidewalk, catching up to Kagome while he helped her chase down her umbrella.

Ryuk chuckled again, flying up into the drizzling gray sky as he watched the two teenagers run down the street.

"_Humans are so predictable." _Ryuk thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Day**

**Anime/Manga Crossover**

**InuYasha/Death Note**

**Rating:** T

**Language:** English

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, I do not own Death Note; I own the idea for this story; I do not own the idea of the characters. All rights to these characters are not mine.

**Things to Know:** Higurashi Kagome was always a smart girl, knowledgeable, curious, thrived for knowledge (but always took major steps back away from anything having to do with mathematical equations); there was few a small problems though: She went to his school, she was a year older than him, she could see Ryuk… On the plus side she was an avid Kira supporter (claiming to have seen enough death and crime to last five life times.)

Did he forget to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous?

**Rainy Day**

"Kagome, you're so lucky, to be going out with the smartest guy in Japan." Eri said dreamily from around her straw, Ayumi and Yuka nodded in agreement as the four friends were shopping. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and waved her hand slightly.

"I'm not that lucky, I just have…. Good karma?" Kagome finished off with a question as she tapped her cheek in thought. Her three friends stopped behind her and gasped into their hands, but Kagome didn't seem to notice as she walked right out of the mall and stood in front of the doors with her finger on her cheek as she continued to think on what she meant.

"Maybe it was karama." She decided, looking back at her friends only to find that they weren't there. She put her hands on her hips and looked around, frowning slightly and believing she was ditched. She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Hmph, some friends." She upturned her nose and spun on her heel, planning on stalking off back to the bus stop. She ran into someone's hard chest instead.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry-" She looked up to apologize some more but found her smirking boyfriend holding an umbrella over her head. She glanced to the side and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"How did you know where I was?" She stepped back and crossed her arms under her chest. Light grinned down at her and Ryuk peeked around Light and gave the small woman a big grin.

"Hehe, hiya, Kagome. Don't tell Light I told you this, but he was stalking you. Says the rainy days are your guys' days." Light's grin twitched as his fists tightened. Kagome noticed this and took the umbrella from Light's tense hand and rose on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Light. I had no idea that it would rain today. It seems like my friends ditched me, would you like to go see a movie? The next bus won't be here for a while." She said and grabbed his other hand with her free one; she slowly uncurled his fist and held his hand. Light's eyes curled slightly in a smile and nodded.

Their eyes snapped to a man running out of the mall and a woman chasing him, screaming for people to stop him, he had her purse.

"Kagome-"Light's eyes snapped to his girlfriend, and she nodded. She dropped her umbrella and chased after the man- all those months chasing the Shikon no Tama and her dedication to running once she came back helped her tackle the man down. As he fought to get her off of him, Kagome slipped his wallet out of his pocket and jumped off of him, reclaiming the purse as well.

The masked man growled out in anger and ran away, sliding over cars. Kagome jogged back happily to the woman who the purse belonged too.

"Here you go, take better care of that bag- they're so expensive!" The woman sighed in gratitude and nodded.

"Oh I know; I bought it last week. Thank you so much for getting my purse back for me." She smiled gratefully to Kagome, who only waved it off and walked back over to Light. She breathed a sigh of relief before grinning ear to ear.

"That was exciting!" Light chuckled and rolled his eyes kissing the top of Kagome's head.

"I'm glad you thought so… So, what I need?" Light whispered in her ear. Kagome pulled the wallet out of her pocket and gave it to Light. He stuffed it in his own pocket and gave the umbrella back to her.

The two went inside the mall and Ryuk flew up, seeing the little purse thief try to climb over a guard rail. As he fell onto his back and stood up, ready to run- a semi ran him over.

Ryuk grinned, knowing how exactly the poor bastard died.

"Hehe, atta girl, Kagome." Ryuk's grin widened and he couldn't help the bubble of evil laughter in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
